Texas Luvin Greaser'
by barbarolover122293
Summary: Pony is visiteing Texas as an exchange student will he findshis first crush and maybe his true love or soul mate.... Pony may find more than love, he may find adventure and figure out what it is like to live in the country better than it sounds! PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **_First off, if u see the letter Q capitalized where it shouldn't be it is because my keyboard sucks and the lower case Q doesn't work. Sorry about that. Please do not point that out, I know. Please NO flamers; such lifeless creeps would rather not bother me. You flamers go ruin your own lives not mine. Btw I really like this story. So, if you like it R&R, so I can see whom else likes this story. I really enjoyed writing this._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anyone in the story! S.E. Hinton Owns the Outsiders and the rest are owned by well themselves. And I also do not own tome and Jerry. _

I stood there at the front door wondering when I would have the courage to knock. I was in Texas, New Braunsfels, Texas. I was dropped off at a large house. I was about to knock when, the door opened.

"Oh, hi. You scared me!" There was beautiful Girl who stood About 5'1 at the door. She had golden Blonde hair that reminded me of Soda. God, I miss him. But I was thinking she would make up for it. I think she was the first girl I really like. I didn't know why, I mean she was beautiful and all but I barely new her, I hadn't even spoken to her yet. I mean I didn't even know her name. I would of only I left my sheet about all the information in the taxi.

" Hey, I am the exchange student."

" Oh, Well I was just going out to the barn want to come?"

"Yea, sure, where should I set my things?"

"Oh, My bad. Here I will show you my room."

We started up the stairs. " Are you a Soc?" I asked.

"A what?"

I had almost forgotten I wasn't in Tulsa anymore.

" Never mind."

After what had seemed like ages, we finally had gotten to the top of the long drawn out stairs. I don't think I had ever seen so many stairs in my life. I put my bag down by a king sized bed in a King sized room.

" Sorry, if it is small. If you want you can use my room."

"No. No. It is fine."

"Good…. Um… I need to go feed the animals and I will let you get settled in, you can go see them later. I will show you around later also. Now go wash up, and get some clean clothes on. I will be back to check on you later. There is a lot of coming and going so if you need some privacy, just put the "Privacy" sign up on your door, it is on the dresser if you need it."

"Ok. Thanks." I tried not to stare at her beautiful face but I couldn't help it. I really had hoped she didn't notice."

I opened the closet and there were a ton of Madras sweaters and plaid jackets that looked like the one that Dally gave me to where when I was all wet after that Soc tried to drown me.

The whole room was white. Well, at least the walls and carpet were. The Sun came through the huge window just perfectly making a circle of light on the white carpet. I stared at it for a moment then decided to take a shower. I went and opened the door to find a Boy walking down the hall. I totally ignored the boy and Quickly put the "Privacy" sign on the door. I thought about the pretty girl that showed me around. _Wait. _I thought. _She never said her name. _

I got into the shower and the faucet was real easy to adjust, unlike are shower that was rusty. I took a long hot shower. Until, I heard yelling. I got out of the shower and Quickly put boxers on and ran out the door, because, well, I thought there was afire or something was wrong. There stood the boy I had seen earlier and there was the beautiful girl. I blushed when they looked up.

"You know, you're in your boxers." The Girl said.

"Yea I know." The boy started laughing. I blushed even more.

"This is my brother Ryan. Did I tell you my name?"

"I don't remember. I think so, but could you tell me again." I didn't want to make her feel bad so I just said I couldn't remember what it was.

"Meredith. I know it isn't the greatest name but…"

"I think it is a good name. Better than mine at least."

"What was yours again?" I hated my name so I hesitated before telling her.

"... P…Ponyboy."

"Wow. I love that name. I think it is a great name."

I blushed some more. "Thank you."

"Did you want to put some clothes…?"

" Oh yea… right." I said. My face was probably Candy apple red by now. She giggled as I left.

I ran as fast as I could back through the hall and into the room.

The privacy sign was still on my door, so I just shut it and got dressed Quickly and ran back down the hall. They were gone. I heard some laughing so I started down the stairs. When I got down Ryan, they younger brother, was watching Tom and Jerry, on television in the living room. I stood there for a second in the big room and watched as the mouse put a mousetrap under the cat's tail.

"Hey. Want to watch this with me?

"How'd you break your arm?" I asked seeing the blue sling rapped around his arm. I was also trying to change the subject because I really didn't want to watch I wanted to talk to Meredith. 

"My friend Peter pushed me and I landed on a plastic toy gun."

"Oh, how old are you?"

"Ten."

"And, your sister?"

"13, well 14 at the end of the month."

"When?"

"December 22"

"Oh."

"Why did I here yelling?" I asked.

"I couldn't find anyone in the house. So I called for someone. Then, my sister came in from doing her chores."

"Where is your sister?"

"Out in the Barn."

"Oh ok, thanks… Where is it?"

"When it goes to commercial I will show you."

"Ok."


	2. A Small Adventure

Ch.2

After the show was over, and a toothbrush commercial came on Ryan turned the T.V. volume down. He slowly got off the couch, and walked to a door, I thought it was a closet door because it was pretty small compared to the house so I was really confused.

"Follow me."

"Ok." I said Blankly as I walk.

The door led to a small path that went up hill which we followed until I saw a big barn.

" There it is uh… uh… oh yea Pony boy."

"Thanks." He had been standing behind me. And when I turned around to see if he was still there he was already half way back down the small path. I turned back facing the barn and looked at it for a second before starting towards it. It was huge. Kind of like the one Soda used to go to, when he went to see his horse Mickey Mouse. Like I have mentioned before it wasn't his horse but it was.

When I got to the barn door I saw the golden Plaque that had the word "Pecks" on it. I figured it was there last name. I knocked on the barn door and I heard a faint voice inside say

"Come in."

"I walked in and looked around. _"Soda would be in heaven." _I thought. There were four beautiful horses. Two Paints a kind I had never seen before and a Buckskin. I looked around but I didn't see Meredith. I looked around some more and saw more animals I didn't realize how much she had I only saw the horses, but there were two cats, a million chickens, two cows, one pig, a lama, three Dogs, and about ten goats, and ten sheep. I was more interested in the horses so I meant to the one that I liked the best. The one I liked was a white horse I didn't know the color of, so I walked over and started talk talking to him.

"Hi. You are really pretty."

"Thanks."

"Huh." I was really confused. I turned around and saw Meredith in the stall with the black Paint horse.

"Sorry. I was picking Minto's hooves."

"Oh. So that black paint is named Minto."

"Oh right. Yea and the one you have a crush one is Cowboy. He is a Leopard Appaloosa. "

"Ha Ha, very funny, I aint crushing on him he is my husband!" she giggled and played along.

"Well, then I guess I should leave you two alone then."

"No thanks, I think I should let the owner of the barn stay in the barn." She went into the tack room and brought out a bridle. After putting the dark brown bridle on, she went back to the tack room and got a Western saddle out.

"You want to come?"

"Come where?"

"I don't know."

"You ever ridden before?"

"Yea, I went to the stables with my brother."

"He liked to ride?"

"Yea."

"Cool, wait what's his name?"

"Soda Pop."

Her eyes gleamed the pretty indigo- grey color that I had never seen before. That was the first time the whole time I had noticed her eyes. One eye was almost always covered by her side bangs, she tried to move them out of the way, but they always fell in that one place. Her hair was a golden blonde and it shined in the light.

"That's cool, so do you want to go?"

"Sure, if your parents don't mind."

"They won't, they are at work. I told them to stay but they couldn't so they told me to greet you and to take u for a ride. But if you don't want…"

"Sure, I'll come."

"Ok." She smiled the prettiest smile and it melted my heart and the frogs woke in my stomach.

"Can I ride Cowboy?"

"Duh! You can tack up I am guessing. Can you?"

"Actually no."

"Ok, I will show you."

She walked into the tack room and got another saddle and bridle. She taught me how to do it then handed me the reins. I walked out of the barn with Cowboy tagging behind me. She and her horse were in front of me and when she got out of the barn she mounted and walked out a few steps so I could get on. It took me two tries to get on.

"Meredith Wait!"

"What!"

"I want to go!"

"Fine hurry and get on!"

He quickly tacked up and got on. It made me feel good because it took him about 10 tries to get on.

"Hurry!" Meredith yelled.

"I am!"  
She looked back at me and sighed.

"Sorry, I think we have a tag along."

"Hey!" he yelped.

"It's fine." She winked at me and smiled.

" Ok, ready to go Mer."

She nudged her horse with her heel and started walking she looked back at me and smiled.

"So tell me about yourself."

"I am a grease."

"A what?"

"Nothing." I said remembering I wasn't in Tulsa anymore.

"No tell me, I am a great listener."

After explaining the whole grease, soc thing, and after that I noticed I couldn't see the barn anymore.

"Here we go on our small adventure." She said smiling that beautiful smile.


	3. Jumping the Fence

**Chapter 3. Jumping the Fence**

**Author's note:**_Sorry I have not updated in a while stupid exams this week, my b-day is in 4 more days! OH YES THE 22! YAY! Thanks to all the fabulous reviews this is my favorite story to write. R&R if you want me to keep going please NO flamers, they ruin the story. Anyway on with the story…._

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own anyone in the story except Meredith!!!!!!_

We started walking up a hill and then down it. And then on a rode which was not flat.

"Mer, can we trot?"

" Pony is it ok?"

"Yea."

I was actually pretty scared I hadn't ridden in forever and I had never trotted before. She kicked her horse a little more and he went into a very nice trot. After about two seconds, mine started to trot and it was real bumpy nothing like I had imagined. It seemed smooth looking at it, and it felt bumpy. We trotted until we got back to the house and by then my stomach and my right leg were both cramping, and I was glad we got back to the house.

"Whoa."

Minto slowly stopped and then Cowboy slowly stopped, and then the brown paint that was Ryan's slowly stopped.

She dismounted and helped Ryan get off since it was kind of hard with his broken arm and all. I watched as she got off and followed her visual instructions.

" Good job Pony."

"Thanks."

" Hey Ryan take him and put him in the pasture will ya? Untack him there."

"Why?"

"because if you don't I am going to have to turn him out later and it would be easier if you did it now!"

"FINE!"

"THANK YOU!"

I stood there watching the Ryan he being complicated.

He stomped his feet as he walked into the fence that led to the pasture he untaked the horse and then the horse ran to the water trough as he put the saddle and bridle away. She handed me her horse's reins and took Cowboy's reins. She took him out to the pasture and let him go too. She took her horse back and said

"Thanks. You can go hang out anywhere you like you can even go into the pasture, just be careful."

"Ok" I replyed

I went to the pasture fence, and sat in the gate for about 10 minutes until I got really bored. I went back to the barn and Meredith nor her horse were there, I decided to go to explore and look for her. I went to the back of the barn to a large sand urena where I found a barrel racing routine setting out. She was right outside the gate and then she started running her horse circleing the barrels, then running back out. "CRAP! My time is slower.

She did the routine again and again until she saw me. "Hey Pony!"

"Hey. You were amazing."

"Thanks, let's just hope my horse is the fastest horse at the rodeo tomorrow."

"There is a rodeo?"

"Yes. It is in Tulsa. Tulsa, Oklahom… wait isn't that where you are from?"

"Yea."

"Maybe we will see someone you know."

"We?"

"Yea, the whole family is going."

"Cool."

She looked beautiful if you looked at her when that wind blew her hair and her long mascara bounced when she blinked and her pulling on her horse's reins to keep him stopped. She looked like she was born onto a horse like she could ride as easy as she walked.

"So? Did you have a nice ride on Cowboy?"

"Yea."

" Good, you know you don't have to wait here for me I need to practice but you can always go watch T.V. with my brother since you're a boy and all."

"It is fine he is kind of babyish anyway."

She smiled and dismounted.

"Do you like it here?"

" Yea."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"Ok."

She tied the reins to the saddle and started walking away. I didn't know what she was doing so I staid. I didn't to leave a horse unattended or anything. After she was almost 5 feet away from him he followed her without her leading him or anything. I walked on the other side of the horse and we walked down a path.

"Want to go on a ride just the too of us?"

"Sure."

"Ok."

She untaked her horse and put the stuff away. She came out and whistled. The other cowboy and the other two horses ran up and she opened the gate and let Cowboy out but shooed away the other horses. I was confused because she untaked Minto but she said they were going for a ride. She put on a new bridle on both.

"Let me help you up, give me a leg and on three jump and pull your leg over the other side on three, ready?"

"Ok." She grabbed my leg with her hands and I grabbed the horse's mane.

"One. Two. Three."

I jumped and fell right back down and she fell too.

"I guess I am not strong enough to lift you. Try getting on by yourself"

"How?"

"Grab the mane step back then run and jump on cowboy."

I was scared because Cowboy was a tall horse. I did what she said and I fell on my back.

"Oh! Are you ok?"

"Yea."

"Here try getting on Minto. She gave me a leg up and I made it on her horse that time. Then she told me to sit as close to the horses tail as I could without sitting on the butt. So I moved back and she grabbed the mane and jumped on. She picked up the reins and old me to hold on. Wow, I was actually holding on to the girl I had a crush on. She whistled to cowboy and he followed right behind us when we went into the gate. She left the gate and locked it.

"Ready to go?"

"Yea."

"Ok."

We trotted up the hill and then she asked if I wanted to go faster I said sure, even though I really didn't. She kicked the horse with her left foot and I felt like I was flying. And then I felt a slight change and I felt like we were hovering over land and going 50 mph. After a long time we stopped and I knew we were far away from the barn.

"Have fun?"

"Yea."

I noticed I was still clutching her around the stomach. We started to walk back when a weird growling came from the mountains above us.

"What was that?" I asked awkwardly.

"A mountain lion, we better hurry."

We started trotting and I saw something following us threw the trees after we had past the mountain. She must have seen it to because we started going that really fast speed again, I was holding on for dear life because we were going faster than before. We stopped at a gate and I looked around.

"Oh no!" I heard her murmur in a scared voice.

"What?"

"I went the wrong way!"

I heard a growl behind us and there was the mountain lion coming towards us every so slowly. I looked to the front of us and there was a gate down the road but there was no way of getting through it in time. I thought there was no hope until Meredith started going really fast again.

"Hold on!" I heard her yell.

I clutched her stomach and I felt as if we were flying. I felt a hug bump underneath me and I looked behind me and saw the mountain lion behind the fence. We had jumped it.

When we finally had slowed down and I saw the barn in the distance we started talking.

"Did we, I mean did I just-?"

"Yep we jumped the fence."

"Oh."

When I got closer I saw a middle age man and a middle age women standing outside the barn, the man pointed to the women when we got closer.

"Meredith!"

"Oh great." She muttered.

"Where the hell were you?! Oh hi uh… oh yes hi Ponyboy." The middle-aged women said

"Hi." I said.

" Never mind dear, I didn't know you were showing are guest around."

She smiled and introduced herself.

"Hi Ponyboy, I am Mrs. Peck and this is Mr. Peck.

"Dad the mountain lions are back." Meredith said in a firm voice.

"Oh." Her mother said as her smile faded.

"Lock the barn doors tonight then." Her father said.

"Ok, come on Ponyboy."

"Call me Pony." I said.

"Ok."


	4. Dates and Brothers

Dates and Brothers

Chapter 4

When I got inside I could hear the T.V. I walked into the living room and Ryan's eyes grew big.

"Want to play army with me?"

"I thought you were watching Television?"

"Nah it's a rerun."

"I am tired I am going to bed."

"Plz?"

"sorry, maybe tomorrow."

"oh, promise?"

"Goodnight."

"goodnight."

As I walked up the long staircase I could here Meredith talking in her room. When I got upstairs I silently walked to her room and knocked on the door, when no one answered I opened it (I guess it was an old habit two-bit and Steve got me into).

"Oh hi."

"Hi."

"Come sit."

I went and sat and we talked for hours until her mom came and told us lights out. So I went to my room knowing the girl I had the biggest crush on was in the room next door to mine.

The next morning I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I looked at a clock and it said 6:30.

"Yea?"

"Pony hurry and get dressed we'll be late for the rodeo!" I heard Meredith yell in a very hazy distance I was already half asleep again, but about a minute later I decided I needed to get up and get dressed so I put some blue jeans on and one of the farm boy shirts that was in my closet. I greased my hair and put my shoes on. I walked out of the room to see Ryan in a cowboy hat running around singing Elvis songs in a weird country accent. I grinned and laughed to myself. I walked down the stairs and I saw Mrs. Peck in a long cowgirl skirt with a farmers wife shirt on and a cowgirl leather jacket on and Mr. Peck was standing right next to her wearing a plaid shirt almost identical to mine and jeans. I walked outside to see Meredith in a Gorgeous baby pink cowgirl blouse and pink boots with a pink and tan cowboy hat with a heart on the front of it. She wore her hair wavy in a side ponytail with her waved bangs where they always were from falling out of the ponytail. She smiled when she saw me walked over to me.

"Good morning."

"You look amazing."

I almost slapped myself right there

"Thanks. Your you look ok."

I made a funny face and she giggled.

"I was just kidding Pony."

"How do I know that?"

"I don't know."

"well, you better apoligize." I was not ready for what I was about to say or how I was about to say what was on my mind.

"Sorry Pony you look good too."

"Sorry aint good enough."

"You are so complicated Ponyboy Curtis."

"I want to take you to the movies to night in Tulsa." She looked at me in the eyes. I mean she really looked.

"Sure. But my ma doesn't let me date by myself."

"My brother will be there."

When we got to Tulsa we had arrived later that morning and the rodeo wasn't until later that night so we decided we would keep the whole date thing a secret from her parents so after we parked the truck and trailer in a parking lot and Meredith told her mom she was going to take a walk. And when she was distant from me I told her mom I was going to say hi to my brothers. We met up a block away and ran all the way to my house. I was excited because my brothers weren't expecting me. I saw the truck in the driveway so I knocked on the door like I was a salesman. I heard a voice that I would no anywhere yell "I got it Darry!"

"Soda, no matter how much you answer that door it will never be P…"

"PONYBOY!" soda came and hugged me tightly and darry came running and I think I almost passed out, because they were hugging me so hard.

"Who is this?" Soda finally said after letting go.

"Meredith."

"Oh. Hi Meredith."

"HI Soda."

"How'd you?" Soda asked.

"Darry might have mentioned it, and Darry Soda said your name to so I know both of you guys names."

"OH." The both said.

We decided since we didn't have the parents permission we didn't need to take Soda or Darry, so we headed to the movie theater. When we got there we snuck through the gate and walked passed the mustangs and the making out Socs to the sit down seats. We sat down and when the ole' fun beach movie started she was instantly dazed in the movie. I thought about all the movies I had seen and how people in those movies made the first move. I looked around and finally focused on her naked hand sitting on her knee without any warmth. I slowly moved my hand towards in and when I was touching it I picked it up and held it in mine. My heart was racing but she did nothing to stop it and she even looked over and smiled. We had stayed like that until the movie was over and I helped her up when before I knew it we were making out like the Socs in the mustangs. I had never even kissed a girl before much less made out with them. What had happened was after helping her up she put her arms around my neck and then we started kissing jus like that I thought there would be more to it than that. Her lips were soft and she tasted like candy. We had been at the movie place from 7:30 pm when it got dark to 9:00 pm. The rodeo started at 11:00 in Tulsa, I don't really know why they start that late they just always have. We started to head back around 9:30 and I held her hand the whole wear there as her proud boyfriend.

Author Note: REVIEW AND YOU GET LOLLYPOPS!!!! Sorry I have been out of town for the holidays and my b-day was the 22 of December hope u enjoy this chapter and plz R&R NO flamers, I don't Own ANYONE! Except Meredith!! Lol, R&R !!!!!


End file.
